Goku, Surpass Super Saiyan God!
|TitleImage =http://www.kanzenshuu.com/guides/episode/super/013/title.png |Japanese title = 悟空よ、超サイヤ人ゴッドを越えて行け！ |Rōmaji title = Gokū yo, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo o Koete Ike! |Series = DBS |Number = 13 |Saga = Battle of Gods Saga |Airdate = October 4, 2015 |Manga = God and God |Previous = The Universe Crumbles?! Clash! The God of Destruction vs. Super Saiyan God! |Next = The Battle of Gods Concludes! }} Goku, Go Surpass Super Saiyan God! (悟空よ、超サイヤ人ゴッドを越えて行け！, Gokū yo, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo o Koete Ike!) is the thirteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is October 4, 2015. Summary In the Kaiōshin Realm, East Kaiōshin is surprised to see that the universe is still intact, but Elder Kaiōshin says that the clash between Beerus and Goku’s power is just getting started. Above Earth, Goku’s Kamehameha struggles against Beerus’ energy ball, and Goku gets pushed back. Elder Kaiōshin explains that the clash of the two’s power is creating “super high-density energy” which will destroy the universe if it gets out of hand. The destructive shock waves from the clash continue to spread throughout the entire planet. On the cruise ship, Mister Satan watches the images of the battle Whis is projecting from his staff, and wonders if this is the end of the world. Whis says that they did not expect Super Saiyan God to be this powerful. Even if Beerus destroys Goku’s energy, the Earth and several neighboring planets will become collateral damage. Hearing this (and thinking of Videl and his unborn grandchild), Satan begs Whis to use his “magic” to protect them, or at least to try and stop the fight, but Whis says he cannot do either. Satan quickly draws up a pass to eat anywhere in the country to try and bribe Whis into helping them, but although Whis is sorely tempted, he ultimately refuses. Out in space, Goku and Beerus’ beam struggle finally results in a gigantic explosion. Seeing this down on the cruise ship, Satan and Gohan both rush to protect Videl. The explosion produces a blinding flash of light, but when it clears everything is still fine. Satan is confident that his “power of love” produced a miracle that saved the world. No sooner has he said this than he receives a phone call from his manager, Pizza. Back in Satan’s mansion, Pizza and co. are being flooded with calls. Satan tells them he has saved the world and that they should prepare a press conference, and an autograph signing session as well. Meanwhile, Whis thinks to himself that Beerus must have chosen “that method”. Up in space, Goku is breathing heavily while Beerus is fine. Beerus explains that he “nullified” all the energy present, which required he use 100% of his power. Goku realizes this means Beerus had still been holding back his full power up until then. Beerus explains that he had continued to hold back because it would look bad for a god to use his full power against a mere Saiyan, but at this point he would rather go all-out than lose the fight. Even if it means looking bad, he will use his full power to prove beyond a doubt that he’s overwhelmingly stronger than Goku. Despite this declaration from Beerus, Goku still seems awfully calm, and Beerus asks if he still has something up his sleeve, or some sort of strategy, but Goku says he’s got absolutely nothing. The two power up and start fighting once more, and Goku is amazed that Beerus’ punches are far more powerful than they were just five minutes ago. Beerus says that Goku is more powerful now too, and both declare that they are fighting at 100%. After a while though, Beerus notices a change in Goku, and thinks to himself that time is up. Goku has reverted back to being a regular Super Saiyan, though he hasn’t noticed it yet. Down on the cruise ship, Piccolo, Goten, and the others can now sense Goku’s ki, and realize this means he is no longer a Super Saiyan God. Though Whis assumes the battle is decided, Piccolo insists that Goku has not lost yet. Back in the fight, Beerus is shocked when Goku is still able to land a few blows. He points out to Goku that he is no longer Super Saiyan God, but says Goku has “fully merged” with that power and made it his own. Goku says that he is still him, no matter what, and the battle continues. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus Appearances Locations *Space *Sacred World of the Kais *Earth **Princess Bulma **Satan City ***Satan House ca:Episodi 13 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Battle of Gods Saga